


Irresistible

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, based off a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're literally the only two people who ride the bus, maybe they should make out or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Irresistible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066624) by [easy_peasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easy_peasy/pseuds/easy_peasy)



Gerard Way had a very simple schedule, but it was also very routine. He would wake up at the ungodly time of 6 am, get dressed real quick and eat breakfast in order to make his bus at the ungodly time of 6:45 am. He wouldn’t have to take the old, disgusting bus if he had a car like everyone else in his senior class of high school did. He didn’t, though, so the bus was his only choice.

Literally, though, everyone had a car except him and the one other boy who sat with him on the bus everyday. Gerard didn’t even know why the school district kept funding a bus to his part of town. Him and the other kid were the only seniors without cars, and there were no younger students in the development. 

So everyday Gerard sat down on the bus in the back row, and everyday Frank, occasionally known as ‘other kid without a car,’ sat down next to him. And then they sat in silence for the rest of the ride. Frank usually listened to music through his phone, and Gerard usually doodled on his notebooks or stared at Frank. 

Frank was quite attractive, if Gerard was honest. It didn’t matter because they never even talked, besides a basic introduction on the first day of school, but still. At least if Gerard had to take the bus he wasn’t stuck with someone annoying or ugly. And so everyday was the same. Gerard and Frank had a routine, and it was simple, and it never changed. 

“Hey,” Frank said.

Well, there went the routine. Gerard looked up, wide eyed. “Hey?” he said in reply. Why was Frank breaking their system? 

“So,” Frank said, “Its February.”

Oh, god. Gerard sincerely hoped Frank wasn’t actually this boring. He had imagined Frank to be an interesting person for many months, and didn’t exactly want Frank to prove him wrong. “Um… yes?”

Frank rolled his eyes, “That means we’ve been sitting together for twenty minutes twice a day for five months. Yet you still haven’t bothered to talk to me.”

Gerard raised an eyebrow. “Um, you haven’t tried to talk to me either? And was I supposed to?”

Frank rolled his eyes again. He seemed to do that a lot. “Well, I would have expected you to. I mean, you’re the one who’s always staring at me.”

“What?” Gerard squeaked. First of all, when had Frank started noticing that? And why was he even bringing it up? “I do not!”

“Yes, you do!” Frank protested. “Shit, I’m sounding like an asshole, aren’t I?”

Gerard nodded.

Frank sighed, “I didn’t mean it in a weird way or anything. Well, I guess I kind of did? But, well, I was just thinking, we’re literally the only two people who ride this bus. We should like, make out or something?”

“What?” Gerard said again. This was all happening so fast, and Gerard had no idea how they had gone from never talking to ‘maybe we should make out or something.’”

“Oh, shit, I’m completely reading this wrong, aren’t I? I’m sorry, I guess I just assumed you liked me or something, I don’t know -”

Gerard cut Frank off by leaning forward and kissing him. He didn’t know why he did, as he usually would not have the courage to do anything like that, and maybe it was just sleep deprivation, but he did. Frank reciprocated the kiss eagerly, and they made out all the way until they got to school.

Granted, making out left Gerard feeling more awake for school than he usually would have been, but now he was just confused. Did Frank expect this to be a normal thing now? Was it just a one time thing? Did Frank like him? Gerard had had a crush on Frank since September. Obviously, he was going to feel disappointed if Frank kissed him just because he was bored. 

Gerard spent the rest of the day stressing. This actually was no different than how he normally spent the school day. Instead of stressing about college or math or grades, though, he was freaking out over what happened that morning on the bus. He didn’t have any classes with Frank, but he also didn’t have anyway to get home besides the bus. That meant that he was going to have to confront Frank on the way home.

Or just pretend nothing had happened and go back to ignoring Frank. That could work too, right?

Clearly not. As much as there was a cowardly part of Gerard that was hoping Frank would get on the bus, put in his earbuds, and ignore him for the next five months, Frank had other ideas. Other ideas that involved him breaking all safety regulations and crawling into Gerard’s lap as soon as the bus started to move. 

Frank tried to unceremoniously shove his tongue in Gerard’s mouth, but Gerard gently pushed him off. “What are you doing?”

“Um, kissing you? Duh?” Frank answered, raising one eyebrow.

“No, but like. Why?” Gerard said, trying to empathize with hand gestures, but ending up just flailing his hands around uselessly.

“Well, you were okay with it this morning,” Frank said defensively. 

“I know, but I don’t want to just make out with you on every bus ride, Frank.”

Frank looked hurt, but then his face cleared and he smirked. “Just make out with me? So you want to do more than just make out with me?”

Gerard blushed. “Yes. I mean, no. Well, yes, but that’s not what I meant?” He shook his head. “Oh my god, I don’t even know what I’m saying. What I meant was that if we’re going to mess around on the bus, I’d rather we were… you know, dating or something?”

Gerard smiled hopefully. Frank smiled back at him. “Are you asking me out, Gerard?” He smirked again.

Gerard blushed more, if that was even possible. Frank saved him from having to answer, though. “Cause I’m totally cool with that.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. You want to go out for coffee once we get home?”

Gerard laughed, relieved that this had worked out. “Yes.”

“Alright,” Frank said, before leaning back in. “So now that we’ve settled that, we can make out again, right?”


End file.
